


A Kyalin work in progress

by DaniTheWriter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Kya Lin and Izumi are infact THAT BITCH, Lin Beifong - Freeform, There are some references to my other fics but you don’t need to read them to understand this, This was originally meant to be a one shot, and thinking turned into this, but like feel free to read them, but then I got to thinking, kya - Freeform, kyalin - Freeform, please please please comment it actually helps me so much y’all don’t even know, really is a work in progress, so this is kinda pretty gay, sorry about the title idk how to name things hehe, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTheWriter/pseuds/DaniTheWriter
Summary: When Kya finds out it’s Suyin’s 50th birthday she insists on going with Lin, shenanigans ensue. Eek I’m bad at summary’s just read it I promise you might like it 💕
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 56
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about all the spelling and grammar mistakes English is my third language 😬  
> Also this is set 2 years after book 4 but all the kids are the age they were in book 2/3 cause I think they were cuter then and easier to write with but all the adults and teens have aged. 💖

As Lin walks up the dock of Air Temple Island she hears fighting and is instantly on high alert. She exchanges a look with Kya before nodding and silently moving over to the sound. Lin instantly recognises the sound of her niece, Opal air bending. Her pace quickens as she rushes toward the young girl, the sounds of her air hitting rocks becoming increasingly loud. 

Just as they are about to round the corner Lin hears the most confusing sound. Opal, laughing? Lin’s eyebrows burrow and she looks towards Kya the same confused looks on both of their faces. 

“No fair Bolin, you can’t just kiss me every time I’m about to win!” 

Lin’s face softens at the glee in Opals voice and looks back towards Kya again before holding her two thumbs up. 

“Aunt Lin! It’s so good to see you again!” Opal shouts running to engulf the older woman in a hug. 

Kya fully expects Lin to stiffen or step back but her eyes widened when Lin picks up Opal, spinning her around as they hug. Bolin has the same shocked expression on his face as he looks between the two Beifong women and Kya. 

“If you tell anyone about this I’ll kill you kid.” Lin shoots daggers with her eyes in Bolins direction as he straightens him back and nods so fast Kya thinks his head might fall off. 

“Oh come on Lin leave the poor kid alone.” Kya says as she starts to walk towards the dining hall, dragging Lin along behind her. 

“Did Kya drag you along again?” Bumi asks walking up to the group.

“I did no such thing!” Kya says acting as if that isn’t exactly what happened. Bumi isn’t the only one that has noticed Kya can get Lin to do just about anything. The others haven’t read much into it assuming that Lin has simply softened in her old age. Hell she’s even hugging her niece now! Ever since Lin patched things up with Suyin and her mother she seems to have a certain soft spot for her family, including Kya and the rest of them. 

“Mom!” Kya exclaims running towards her mother and engulfing her in a bone crushing hug. Katara happily returns the hug, running her hand through her daughters ever long silver locks. 

Lin notices small differences in the older woman since the last time she was her. The two years that Katara has been living at the South Pole without Kya must have taken a toll on the woman. The wrinkles along her face have grown deeper, the bags under her eyes greyer and her back more hunched than ever. Despite the woman aging she still has the same warm glow to her and heart remains full of love. 

“Lin, it’s been so long.” Katara says looking towards her and reaching a hand out to affectionately touch her shoulder. 

“Too long.” Lin reply’s feeling the guilt swirl in her chest. 

She has always thought of Katara as a second mother and Katara had always treated her like a second daughter.Since Kya left the southern water tribe she had been living with Lin, in a very Kya fashion she showed up at Lin’s door in the middle of the night and asked if she would stay the night. Lin chuckles at the memory, she’s never been able to say no to Kya, not even as a young girl. So when she showed up at her door she wasn’t about to start saying no to the woman now. Eventually Kya moved in and they slowly became best friends once more. 

“Dinner is ready!” Bumi shouts breaking the woman from her thoughts. 

“How does my sister manage to drag you along to every one of these stupid dinners Lin?” Bumi asks eyebrow wiggling with a knowing look plaster across his face. 

“Bumi!” Kya shouts water whipping him over the back of the head. “Besides this dinner isn’t stupid it’s the first time moms been here in years.” 

Bumi rolls his eyes taking a seat next to Jinora, who smiles up at him, trying not to laugh. 

“So that’s why dads scared of Aunt Kya.” She laughs putting the pieces together.

“I am not!” Tenzin a voice booms as he enters the room in a huff. The room erupts in laughter as he groans taking his seat. 

“Sure you’re not.” Bumi laughs. As Katara looks toward Tenzin she sees his face growing redder and redder as the laughter continues. 

Kya creeps up behind Tenzin and water bends a ball of water above his head before dropping it soaking his clothes. 

“KYA!” Tenzin squeals, covering his face in his robe. 

Kya just giggles and whispers to Jinora.  
“He’s totally still scared of me.” Before taking a seat between Jinora and Lin. 

Everyone slowing sits down, Tenzin coming in last after having to change. Pema laughs at her husband and hands him their youngest son, Rohan, who happily bounces in his fathers lap. 

The dinner goes smoothly with everyone settled in comfortable conversation. Pema and Tenzin announce they are going to put with children to sleep and the eldest three whine and protest, voicing their disagreement. 

“I wanna stay up with Aunt Kya!” Ikki shouts grabbing onto kya’s arm. 

“Me too!” Meelo screams air bending himself into her lap. 

“Dad please, we all wanna spend time with everyone.” Jinora, ever the diplomat speaks up looking towards her father. 

“Come on Tenzin, it’s just one night.” Kya rolls her eyes at her brother. “Plus moms in town for the first time in ages, let them spend time with her.” Kya holds all the children close to her and they all pull pouty faces and puppy dog eyes.

Tenzin mumbles something under his breath before waving them off and taking Rohan to put him to bed. 

“At least you’re still on my side.” Tenzin coo’s at his youngest.

“Not for long I’ll turn him too!” Kya shouts as he looks back at her before slamming the door.

Kya celebrates with the children and Bumi fist bumps them all. 

Lin looks at them all with pride in her eyes. She hasn’t seen her sister or mother in what feels like ages but in reality it has only been about a year. They came to visit Opal frequently but as she’s grown they’ve stopped coming as often, probably by Opals request. However Lin’s still misses them, not that she’d ever admit it. She looks over at Opal smiling as she see her engaged in a conversation with Bolin and Katara. Opal says something as then looks over to Lin briefly before returning to the conversation. Lin wonders what that could be taking about but quickly shrugs it off.Probably something about our family. She thinks and she takes a sip of her water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be part of the last chapter but it was getting too long so I cut it in half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aiming for each chapter to be around 1000 words some are a bit less or more

“How is Suyin going, it’s been far too long since I’ve seen her and the rest of your siblings.” Katara speaks your confirming Lins previous thoughts. 

“They’ve all been missing you too, me and Aunt Lin where going to head over to Zofu later this week for Mom’s fiftieth, you’re welcome to join us.” Opal says placing her hand over Kataras and looking her in the eye to let her know the request was genuine. 

Opal could recall several times throughout her childhood that her mother had said something about how great Katara is and how she sometimes reminded her mother of the water bending master. When she had first met Katara Opal was bouncing off the walls, literally air bending from wall to wall. 

“Lin! Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve come along too.” Kya gently hit Lin’s arm looking into the woman’s eyes. 

“Well, I-, um... I.” Lin couldn’t form o coherent sentence. She knew the real season she didn’t tell Kya was because she knew the water bender would want to come along and she knew she wouldn’t be able to say no. She also knew that if Su found out she’d think they’re dating and ask a million questions about it. 

Truth be told Lin wished she could answer Su’s questions and say they were dating but sadly they where not. Lin hasn’t had the courage to ask Kya out. Or rather she tried to do what she did with all her emotions, push them to the side. She hopped if she ignored it her crush would go away. That was when she was 16, it still hasn’t gone away. 

“Kya of course you’re welcome to come, there might not be enough room on my air bison but I’m sure we could ask Asami to borrow one of her future industry’s air ships to fit everyone on.” Opal piped up beside her saving her aunt from an even more awkward conversation.

“The more the merrier.” Lin mumbles sarcastically under her breath. 

Opal laughs at her aunts antic before getting an idea. She puts down her knife and fork and jumps up so high so has to blast a bit of wind as she lands. 

“EVERYONE SHOULD COME!” She shouts from her position now standing on the table. 

Lin’s head drops to the table as everyone yells in excitement.

“It’s party tiiiime!” Bumi shouts from his seat doing a ridiculous dance with his hands. 

“Can I come too?” Jinora says from the other side of the table. 

“Me too?” Ikki asks looking expectantly at Lin. 

“Me threeee!” Meelo screams more a statement than a question. 

Lin opens her mouth before closing it , placing her head into her hands and sighing loudly. Just as she is about to protest the idea Kya speaks up next to her. 

“Please Lin? If I can convince Tenzin to let the kids come would you say yes?” Kya looks up Lin her blue eyes reaching into Lin’s soul. 

As you’ll recal Lin has never been able to say no to Kya, and she isn’t about to start now. 

“Fine!” She exhales loudly faking her annoyance. 

Kya gasps in mock hurt. “So you don’t want me there! I see!” She says like she’s the star in one of Bolins movers. 

“Aww come on Lin.” Ikki says from across the table.

“You’re gonna make Aunt Kya cry!” Meelo says thinking his aunt is serious.

“I can read your aura Lin I know you want her to come.” Everyone goes silent all heads snapping in Jinoras direction as she speaks. 

“What?! It’s true!” She says trying to defend herself. 

Kya is the first to giggle and soon the room is once more filled with laughter. 

“Ugh! Ok, fine! You can all come.” 

“Anddddd....?” Kya says leaning over so her face is inches from Lin’s as she looks at her with an expectant look in her eyes. 

“And I want you to be there.” Lin says so quite Kya almost didn’t hear it. 

“I knew it! You’d miss me too much if I wasn’t there!” Kya says loudly as she moves to wrap Lin in her arms.

Kya half lifts Lin out of her seat, an act Lin is impressed with. But instead of putting Lin back in her seat Kya lifts her over into her lap. No one reacts as Lin stays in Kya’s lap unsure if moving would draw too much attention to her. Kya simply smiles wrapping her arms around the younger woman’s waist. 

They all stay enjoying one another’s company for another hour or so before Ikki falls asleep in Kataras lap. Kya volunteers to take the young girl to her bed but as she lefts her from Kataras lap she begins to stirr. 

“I want Aunt Lin too.” Ikki says her eyes only half open. 

While Ikki’s eyes were only half open everyone else’s eyes were wider than ever, especially Lin’s. Confused look where exchanged between everyone at the table but Kya simply looked at Lin as if she expected such a reaction from the young girl. Just as Lin was about to question it Ikki reaches out and grabs her hand pulling her closer. 

Kya smiles and leader Lin in the direction of the young air benders room. They walk silently through the empty halls, all the acolytes already fast asleep. Kya slightly tilts her head to the left indicating to Lin that door was Ikki’s room. Lin silently opens the door and wait just inside the room as Kya tuck in the young girl. 

Lin smiles as she sees the look of love on Kya’s face illuminated by the glowing moon. Lin becomes lost in thought not even noticing that Kya has already grabbed her hand and is leading them through the halls back to the dinning room. 

Once they return everyone says their goodbyes, all promising to meet up tomorrow and prepare for the long trip to Zufo. Kya and Lin wait but the docks until the ferry arrives, once they’re on the other side they get into Lin’s Satomobile and drive back to their shared apartment in a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kuddos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed let me know what y’all want me to add in the next chapters!!!


	3. Sokka’s Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y’all want me to give the chapters actual names or leave it as chapter 1 or whatever? Let me know!!

“LIN!” 

Lin knows it’s Kya. She knows she’s going to regret opening her eyes, especially this early on a weekend but she also know she’ll regret it more if she doesn’t.

“Lin! finally, you’ve been sleeping FOREVER!” Kya shouts sitting down on the bed next to Lin.

Lin turns to her alarm clock seeing its 5 am she rolls over pulling the covers over her face as she does. Kya giggles at the younger woman and for the first time since Lin woke up words escape her mouth that are not shouted.

“Awww, cute. Now come on sleepy head I’ve got a surprise for you!” Kya says excitedly.

Lin groans knowing she won’t get anymore sleep and decides to stop fighting Kya. 

“When did you even wake up I didn’t feel you get up?” Lin asks realising the last time she was awake Kya’s legs where wrapped around her own. 

Kya ignores the question waving it off with her hand before she exits the room. Lin sit up confused, looking around she sees Kya’s bags packed for the trip to Zufo. Lin then remembers Kya’s surprise and assumes that’s what she’s gone to get. She stand up and get dressed for the day splashing some water on her face to make her feel more awake. Just as she turns to leave the room she is met with Kya’s surprise. 

“Surprise!” Kya shouts hands gesturing to the woman standing next to her. 

Lin’s frozen in her place until the realisation hits her. Kya got their best friend ~ and leader of the fire nation ~ Izumi to drop everything and come visit them. Lin feels tears threaten to spill over her eyes and she wraps the older women in a hug. 

“Sokka’s Angels back together again!” Izumi screams returning the hug with her two best friends. 

“How did you get away from all your fire lord duty’s on such shirt notice Zums?” Lin asks confused but great full for her friends presence. 

“Well Kya has been nagging me to come visit for months now but when Dad herd it was Suyin’s fiftieth he insisted we both come visit everyone and last night Kya told me that we’re all taking one of Asami’s air ships to Zufo to surprise Su so I had to come!” Izumi explained radiating happiness at her friends. 

“Well no time for a reunion we’ve got to head to Air Temple Island to get everyone then get on the air ship.” Kya says sparing no time as she pushes her friends towards to door. 

“Kya, why are you in such a rush I’m not ever packed yet?” Lin asks confused at the water benders sudden burst of productivity. 

“Yeah since when are you the organised stick in the mud? That’s meant to be Lin in our little unholy trio. You’re the hot one.” Izumi speaks placing a hand on Kya’s shoulder. 

“Ok for the record I’m not a stick in the mud I’m just exited and I’m still offended that I was the hot one in high school out of the three of us, I’m more than just hot.” Kya says looking between the two women. 

“We should’ve called ourselves the unholy trinity instead of Sokka’s angels, why is no one talking about the fact that we’ve been going by the wrong name for 50 years!” Lin laughed breaking the tension in the room.

She knew Kya was far more than her looks, move than just the Avatars daughter or another popular girl but they were all branded with labels the second they entered high school and they were Kya’s. Lin liked the way she felt around her two best friends like for the first time in a long time she could finally breathe. 

“Uncle Sokka got into our heads.” Kya laughed remembering the man they all loved so. 

“But seriously we’ve gotta get a move on ladies!” Kya laughed but pushed Lin into her room to pack. 

The real reason Kya wanted to get to Air Temple Island so quickly is because she had to talk to Bumi. Bumi was the first - and only- person Kya ever told about her crush on Lin. He had been nothing but annoying about it. Constantly asking her when they were getting married and referring to Lin exclusively as Kya’s girlfriend. Kya loved Bumi but every time she is in the same room as Lin and Bumi she get so nervous thinking he’ll say something, accident or not. But not being in the room while he’s with Lin seems somehow worse. Kya’s plan was to get there early leave Lin with Izumi and sneak off to find her older brother and threaten to blood bend him if he said anything. 

Once they arrived on the island Kya executes her plan. Talking with everyone for a moment before asking Bumi to help her load everything onto the air ship.   
Once they put a few bags in Kya decided now would be the time to bring it up. 

“Hey, so Bumi.” She says looking down more unsure of herself than ever. 

He doesn’t reply but simply looks over to his sister while loading another bag into the ship. 

“You that uh... thing ... I told you about Lin- well about me, about Lin?” She asks trying to avoid saying the words out loud again. 

Bumi knew what she was referring to and on any other day he would make her say it as should would do to him- or anyone really. But he doesn’t, knowing how difficult the topic is for her. 

“Yeah I know the thing.” He says wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Well just don’t mention it around her ok? Please?” She says looking at him like she was 8 again. 

“Well maybe it might just slip out...” he says joking teasing her. 

Kya pushes him against the air ship and the whole ship shakes and echo filling the area. “If it does ‘slip’ then I might just ‘slip’ and accident blood bend you off a cliff.” She says looking directly into the mad eyes.

He laughs saying she would never. “It’s illegal Kya, you where literally there when mom made it illegal.” 

“Never stopped me before” she says laugh at her brother and the look of terror in his eyes before hugging him and thanking him for being an amazing brother. 

The finish loading up the bags and return to find everyone ready to go.

At least they thought they were good to go.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed!! Kuddos but most importantly comments are super helpful love y’all!! 💕💕💕


	4. Oh I almost feel bad for them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simply just Toph

Just then what feels like an earthquake rips through the island, they all exchange panic looks and Kya rushes over to Lin. 

“What was that?!” Kya asks fear visible as she grabs Ikki into her arms. 

Lin groans and the fear leaves her face replaced by annoyance. No one seems to notice except Kya who raiser her eyebrow shooting Lin a questioning look. 

Lin sighs loudly bride announcing. “My mother.” She rolls her eyes as she says it. 

Sure enough as they look over they see Toph dragging Korra by the ear with Asami behind them. 

“Ow! Toph im sorry!” Korra shouts but Tophs grip remains strong. 

“Lin, twinkle toes the second here just informed me that you’re going to see Suyin for her birthday with, what seems to be everyone but me!” Toph shouts letting go of Korra’s ear. 

“Mom you’ve been living god know where for the past ten years, I didn’t even know if you were alive! Let alone did I think to invite you to Su’s fiftieth and it wasn’t meant to be everyone it was Opal.. and then Kya... a..and I-. Whatever it doesn’t even matter. Where have you been!” Lin shouts sputtering and stumbling over ever self in the middle but getting her point across. 

Toph stands there awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. She quickly clears her throat before saying “well I guess we better let bygones be bygones then,huh?” 

“Hmm.” Lin growls before looking back at her mother and smiling slightly showing that she has no malice.

“Grandma Toph!” Opal screams running into Tophs arms leaving Bolin behind her dazed. 

“Grandma I’m so exited to see you it’s been so long, I’m an air bender now and mom and Aunt Lin are back on good terms, Baatar jr left us and joined Kuvira for a while but now he’s good again, even though he’s still in jail, that’s my boyfriend Bolin and he’s an earth bender too but he’s can lava bend which even you and Aunt Lin can’t do. Aunt Lin’s doing a great job as chief of police, some people say she’s better than you but I don’t know cause I never saw you as chief also Aunt Lin might be dating Kya we’re not really sure but Kya was the one that insisted everyone come to surprise mom, oh you know what would be a surprise if we broke jr out of prison but that would be illegal but you’re not chief anymore so it might work but oh no Aunt Lin’s chief now which she’s really good at did I mention that. 

Everyone stands in silence shocked as Opal rambles while Toph stands there without a look of confused but father like she understands. 

“Got it. You’re an air bender, my idiot daughters are back to being idiots together, jr isn’t going great, that meat head looking at me like I put the starts in the sky is your boyfriend, Kya and Lin finally got it on and Lin is terrible at being chief cause no ones ever gonna be better at it than me.” Toph recaps checking if she’s left anything out. 

“I uh we... we’re not- um ... we just-“ Lin stands there trying to defend herself but ends up babbling like the idiot her mother thinks her to be. 

She is stopped when Kya places a hand on her shoulder silently telling it to let it go. Everyone laughs louder than before as Lin stumbles over her words. 

Korra laughs the loudest having never seen the esteemed chief of police Lin Beifing at such a loss for words. 

Asami gave a knowing chuckle before putting her hands on Lin and Kya’s shoulder. “Yup been there, have fun with that.” 

She then turns addressing everyone. “Have fun on your trip guys, I’m so sorry Korra and I can’t make it I’ve got some promising things happening with future industry’s and I know you’d all feel safer with the Avatar protecting the city in your absence. But feel free to use the ship for as long as you like. And give Su and the family a hug from us will you?” She smiles at them as they all share one last goodbye hug. 

“Oh and Kya, Lin.. have fun with this.” Asami laughs gesturing between the two women and referring to their current... situation. 

“Oh I almost feel bad for them.” Korra chuckles as they walk off hand in hand. 

They all walk into the air ship looking around shocked at how fancy it all is. 

“We better get used to traveling in style!” Meelo says jumping into the couch. 

“You know I’m so used to it I kinda forget that Asami is rich rich.” Bolin says with a dry laugh that earns him a glare from everyone in the room. 

“Grandpa Anng had to travel on a stinky Bison I bet he’d be jealous of all this stuff!” Ikki says opening up a fridge looking at the contents. 

“Shot gun the biggest room!” Opal shouts dragging Bolin behind her.

“Hey! No, I want to big room!” Toph screams running after them. 

“Oooo I wanna see my room!” Jinora says leaving the room with her siblings running behind her. 

Except for Rohan who is trying to crawl out of Tenzin’s arms. Tenzin lowers his son onto the ground letting him wander throughout the room. 

With all the children gone only Kya, Lin, Izumi and Tenzin remain. 

“Hey where’s Bumi?” Kya asks noticing her brothers absence. 

“Here I am!!!!” He exclaims dramatically entering the air ship. “And I brought someone with me.” 

Everyone’s eyes dash over to Bumi in excitement. Waiting for him to announce who he’s brought. Just as the tension gets so high that Lin is about to break the silence Bumi steps to the side revealing the ‘someone’. 

As he does shocked gasps echo through the ship and everyone is silent, even Rohan stops his crawling and looks over to the man standing in the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toph. Period


	5. Tea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this house we stan Zuko and we fight those who don’t stan Iroh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m enjoying giving the chapters proper names so imma probably keep doing it!

“Zuko!” They all shout in excitement running towards to man engulfing him in a hug. 

Except for Izumi who just sighs and leans back against the pool table. “Dad, how many times have I told you, you shouldn’t leave the palace without guards.”

“I’m my own guard!” Zuko says standing tall before his back strains and he leans on Kya for support who happily helps him sit down. 

“Yeah zums your dad is the coolest, he’s scare them away with his fire bending!” Bumi says fake fire bending. 

“Your dad fought Azula and beat her he can do anything!” Kya says helping the man sit down. 

“He’s the only one of our parents who not only would fight my mom but probably win.” Lin says walking toward the man a look of profound respect on her face as she touches his shoulder in admiration. 

“He truly is one of the best people to ever live!” Tenzin says looking down at Zuko. 

“Maybe the stupidest! Dad just promise me you’ll be more careful.” Izumi says kneeling down in front of her father. 

“I promise zums.” Zuko says feeling guilty and he reaches down and strokes his daughters face wiping a stay tear before it can fall down her face. 

Just as Izumi stands up the air bender kids come running in.

“I’m fire lord Zuko” Meelo shouts bending air towards the ground with one hand so he is shot up into the air and holding the other over his eye. 

“I must capture the avatar and regain my honour!” Jinora runs in after him had over her eye as well. 

“My sister is a crazy lightning shooter and my dads the worst but I’ve got a cool scar so it’s ok!!!!” Ikki says riding in on her air scooter.

Just as the adults laughter subsides Opal and Bolin walk in the room. 

“Tea! Tea, tea tea! Hmmm tea. Tea tea!! Ah yes tea! Tea prince Zuko, TEA!” They day as they stumble into the room erupting in fits of laughter. 

“Hey, careful how you talk about Iroh’s tea I’ve heard he’s in the spirit world but I’m sure if there is anyone who could come back from the spirit world to shout at you for bad mouthing tea, it’s him!” Toph laughs as she joins them on the large couch. 

They all settle into a comfortable conversation, talking and laughing amounts that selves. The children are all put to bed and once again Ikki requests Kya and Lin be there to tuck her in. Surprise still floods Lin’s face but less so this time and Kya once again smiles taking her hand towards the young airbenders room. Although this time to their surprise Meelo is waiting outside Ikki’s room for the two women.

“Can you tuck me in too?” He asks rubbing his eyes with his tiny hand. 

Lin simply looks to Kya shrugging her shoulders and sighing. 

“Sure thing little buddy!” Kya says motioning to pick him up. 

But he steps back and reaches out for Lin instead. Kya and Lin share a look Kya’s of love and affection, Lin’s of fear and confusion. Kya simply nods her head towards her nephew silently telling Lin to pick the boy up. 

“Thanks Aunt Lin.” He mumbles sleepily tucking his head into Lin’s shoulder as she lifts him and heads to his bed to place the young air bender down. 

Lin goes to walk away but is stopped by Kya’s hand on her shoulder. She shoots the older woman and confused look before Kya pulls Lin close to her and hugs her. They’ve hugged before, a fact Lin would deny if ever asked but this time left different. 

As they break apart Kya reaches for Lin’s hand dragging her out and through the halls. Once they are far away enough that their chatter would not wake anyone Lin stops and asks Kya where she is taking her. Instead of responding Kya smirks and pulls her further down the hallway and eventually up the stairs, hands remaining intertwined the entire way. Finally Kya reaches her destination at the deck of the air ship and she slowly lets her hand fall from Lin’s as she walks towards the railing. Lin is shocked by the sudden loss of contact mildly hurt until she sees Kya looking back at her expectantly. 

She walks over towards the water bender and leans on the rail facing out, looking into the sky. Lin thinks it strange that she could feel so safe so war from any earth, under normal circumstances she would feel scared, unsafe like a kitten without its fur but up here with Kya she feels safe, free as if she could do anything. Anything but tell the woman her true feelings. 

Kya slowly turns towards the earth bender noticing her floating off in deep though. “Stop thinking so loudly.” She giggles lightly pushing the other woman. 

Lin looks like she’s been shocked awake, as if momentarily she forgot about the existence of the rest of the world. 

“What cha thinkin bout?” Kya asks swaying back and forth in place. 

Lin shrugs her question off but Kya is persistent as ever. She looks over at the younger woman with her blue eyes piercing into her once dark soul. Kya begins to bat her eyelids and inches closer to Lin until their faces are so close their foreheads touch. 

Lin’s breath shudders at the contact and their close proximity. Kya slowly leans in closing the gab between them. Just as their lips are about to touch Kya whispers into Lin’s ear. 

“What cha thinkin bout?” 

The feeling of her warm breath against Lin cheek sends shock waves throughout her body. Kya giggles breaking Lin from her temporary paralysis like state. 

“It’s fine if you don’t wanna tell me, I’m just gonna assume you’re pregnant or in love with me or something.” Kya laughs throughout her sentence. 

Normally Lin would laugh a long with her but after what just happened she couldn’t. Kya’s face shifts from joking to worried as Lin doesn’t answer and her concern only grows each passing moment until Lin finally speaks. 

“Yup you got me, I’m pregnant.” Lin looks down at her toned stomach laughing. 

“Ooo who’s the lucky fella?” Kya laughs along with her. “And if you say one of my brothers I’m gonna flip!” 

Lin stays quiet once more almost as if she forgot she’d dated the water benders two brothers. 

“No! It’s Bumi’s isn’t it?” Kya chuckles playing along with the game they’ve made. 

Just then the great city of Zofu comes into their line of sight, clouds parting to give them a perfect view of Suyin’s home. 

“You ready?” Kya asks giving the metal bender a light squeeze on the hand. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Lin replies, dreading the eventual comments Su will make about Lin and her relationship with Kya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y’all, love your comments more 💕💕


	6. Zufo and hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. Zufo and Hugs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really sure if I’m spelling everything right, so sorry if I’m not but I’m trying!!

The airship arrives in Zofu at almost 7am with most of its occupants still sleeping. The sounds of the ship docking shocked Lin awake, snapping into a sitting position. After quickly inspecting the room and using her seismic sense she sees they are simply docking. 

At that realisation another wave of fear takes Lin. The picture of Suyin standing there smugly as she sees Lin exit the ship no doubt with Kya behind her has plagued Lin all night. She knows Su means well but ever since they were children she’s wanted to know everything about Lin’s life, granted up until now there was nothing in her life that would excite the younger metal bender. 

After everyone had claimed their rooms to sleep in Bumi came up to find the two women talking on the deck of the airship. He had told them there was only two rooms left, one for him and one for them, meaning they would have to share. They simply shrugged it off not caring as they had been living together in a one bedroom apartment for almost 2 and a half years now. 

Neither of them bothered to turn around and talk to the air bender but had they, they would have seen a shit eating grin plastered across his face. In reality the airship has several rooms remaining, not including the rooms for the staff that also could have been used but Bumi wasn’t about to tell them that. 

Ever since the day Kya confused her feelings for Lin Bumi had been relentless trying to set them up, even recruiting Izumi to help. While he didn’t exactly tell Izumi about Kya’s crush on Lin he simply hinted that would work well together and Izumi agreed as she had too been trying to set them up. She’s been trying since they where in high school and she first saw the way they looked at each other. At first it was more subtle but as time went on the looks grew more intense and so did Izumi’s attempts to push them together. 

Izumi and Bumi has spoken about it several times but unknown to their of the women they planned to make their move while on the trip. Izumi had said that she would bet her fire bending that Suyin wanted the best for her sister and for Lin, the best was Kya. They planned to pull Su aside and form a plan together. 

“Lin?” Kya said sleep making her voice increasingly raspy. 

Lin had trouble focusing on anything but the rasp in the water benders voice on a normal day but today, she might just explode right there. She notices Kya staring at her and simply looks over to her, not trusting her own mouth to speak.

“Are we in Zufo?” Kya asks just not noticing the absence of the mechanical hum of the airship. 

The metal bender simply nodded in response as she tried to regain her self. 

“Oh my spirits, Lin! We’re in Zufo! I can’t wait to see everything! And everyone! It’s been far too long since I’ve spoken to Suyin.” Kya jumps out of bed excitedly, stealing the covers from Lin in the proses. 

Lin cringes at the cold and the mention of her sister. Before she can say anything Kya is jumping over to Lin’s aside of the bed pulling her out and running into the bathroom to get ready for the no doubt long day ahead of them.

Lin picks out her clothes for the day and turns to see Kya walking out of the bathroom her wet hair slung over her shoulder, making her look like an Ancient Greek Goddess. She can’t think straight* as Kya emerges walking toward Lin whose jaw is almost touching the floor. Kya looks up seeing the earth benders reaction and slightly blushes before recovering with one of her signature sassy remarks. 

“Your turn.” Kya says as she moves past Lin. “Don’t forget your pick up your jaw before you head in.” She smirks before bumping her hip into Lin’s and giggling. 

Lin stands there socked as a red blush creeps up her face. She tries to come up with something but knows Kya will only return it with another sassy remark. The metal bender turns to see Kya humming and the older woman throws her a wink before Turing back to fold her clothes. Lin silently shakes her head and walks into the bathroom. 

Once everyone is ready to go they decide that Lin should go out to greet her sister first before surprising her with the rest of them. They open the door for Lin to walk out as they all stay silent and out of sight. 

“Su? Suyin! It’s Lin.” She shouts searching for her sister. Just as she shrugs and turns to re enter the air ship she hears a door swing open and slam shut. 

“LIN!” Lin turns around fear running through her as she sees her little sister running towards her at full speed.

She brasses herself for the eventual bone crushing hug she know will follow. Sure enough Su wraps her in a quite literal bone crushing hug. Lin stiffens before patting her sister on the back lightly, earning a laugh from the younger woman as she leans up and kisses her sister on the cheek. Lin makes a face of disgust before Su lightly punches her arm. 

“Come on Linnie admit that you love me! Hug your little sister!” Su whines looking up at Lin with that annoying smile, which Lin recognises to be the smile of someone who is about to get what they want. 

“Fine, I love you.” Line says quietly and she gently wraps her arms around her sister. 

“Sorry, what was that? Couldn’t quite hear you.” Su smirks looking up at Lin once more. 

“I said I hate you.” Lin grumbles, the snarl that typically adorns her face returning as quick as it left. 

Su shrugs knowing it’s the best she’s going to get. Despite their estrangement Su still acts as if her sister had been a sort of her life since birth. Lin appreciates her sister and the fact that they have such a strong bond but sometimes she wishes they were still in the period of time that she simply ignored her existence. Lin sees a small frown form on her sisters face and quickly remembers the reason she came.

“I’ve got a surprise for you Su!” She says a bit too excitedly, earning a look of confusion from Su. 

Before Su can asks she looks up to see Kya’s head peaking out from the door, aww-ing at the love between the two sisters. Lin turns and sees what- or rather who- Su is looking at. 

“Oh my spirts, Lin! You and Kya and finally dating!!! Congratulations! Everyone always said you where a boring stick in the mud- okay that might have been me but now I take it back. Ah I’m so proud of you!” Su exclaims wrapping her sister in yet another hug and bringing Kya down to hug her too. 

Kya simply giggles at the accusation, it’s not like the thought hadn’t crossed her mind. She had a feeling Su would suspect their was something more between them, in fact for years now Kya thought Su might have known about her crush on the older Beifong. 

Lin on the other hand turns a shade of bright red that neither Kya nor Su had ever seen before. The two shared a look before giggling more at the metal bender. 

“No, Su. We’re not dating. I just came to surprise you for your fiftieth!” Kya laughs still half hugging the woman. 

“I take back my take back, your still a stick in the mud!” Suyin says a disappointed look covering her face. 

Before the look can settle Kya speaks up. “Actually I’m not the whole surprise, just the best part of the surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Your comments have actually been so sweet you guys are THE BEST!!


	7. Are we sure Suyin’s not adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is united in Zufo as Bumi, Izumi and Suyin plan how to get Kya and Lin together. Toph and Zuko fight the air bender kids (for honour!!) and Bumi is in shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit longer than I expected it to be so get ready! Hehe

Kya motions to the airship and slowing everyone floods out, the air bender kids coming down on their air scooters, followed by Tenzin chasing them and Bumi laughing at his brother. Zuko and Izumi then walk out followed by Toph who mumbles something about being on the airship taking her back to her days on Appa. 

Everyone hugs Suyin and exchanges a which hello. Su looks around noting the absence of her daughter, just as she is about to ask Opal comes running towards her with Bolin not far behind him. 

“Mom!” 

“Opal!”

Suyin wraps Opal in her arms lifting her off the ground and spinning her around before placing her back onto the ground and peppering kisses all over the young airbenders face. 

“Mom I know I’ve asked this before but are we sure Suyin’s not adopted?” Lin questions as her and her mother look over at the display of affection. 

As the group laughs Su and Opal share a look that only Zuko sees. He soon realises their plan and steps out of the way as they run towards Toph and Lin engulfing them in a family hug. The laughter resurges and the rest of Su’s family hears and as they see a group hug they all run to join in. 

“Mom, why didn’t you tell us everyone was here?!” Huan laughs as they pile onto the hug. 

“Grandma Toph!” 

“Aunt Lin!” 

“Opal!” 

Wing and Wei shout excitedly making their way into the hug. 

Baatar Sr. Joins in just before Toph has enough and pushes them all off. 

The group laughs and aww’s harder than they ever have. 

Before dinner Suyin feels something grab her arm pulling her into the hallway away from everyone. Instantly Su jumps into a fighting stance but relaxes as she sees who her supposed attackers are. 

“Bumi! Izumi!” She laughs looking over at her friends a quizzical look on her face. 

She sees the two standing side by side, Izumi with her hands behind her back standing up straight and serious. Bumi looking more serious than Su - or anyone- had ever seen him. 

“We’ve gotta talk.” Izumi says straight faced. 

“About what?” Su couldn’t think of anything she’d done wrong, that they know about. 

“Your sister... and my sister...”

“My best friends.” 

“Ohhh we’re talking about the fact that they’re banging?” Su clarifies.

“We’re talk about the fact that they should be!” Bumi says a little too loudly causing Izumi to lightly hit him and Su to look around checking no one has heard them. 

“We’ve got a plan we just need your help.” Izumi steps in, taking charge of the operation. 

“I was gonna say that!” Bumi whines from behind the woman.

“I’m obviously the leader here, I’m the fire lord.” Izumi says as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

“I was a general!”

“Um I’m literally in charge of Zufo!” 

“The fire nations bigger!” 

“I lead the navy!” 

“I still lead Zufo!”

“Ok, enough!” Izumi finally shouts over the group squabbling like they’re children again. 

“What’s the plan?” Suyin asks calming down and refocusing. 

Once they go over all the final details of the plan they return to the group to see everyone down by the training area. 

“Toph and Zuko against Ikki, Jinora and Meelo! A fight for the ages!” Bumi screams as he runs down to join the rest of them watching the event. 

Izumi and Su laugh as they sit down and join everyone. They notice Kya and Lin sitting next to each other and decide to sit behind them and watch all hell break lose.

Zuko is clearly going easy on the children only shooting small blasts of fire so they can air bend it away. Toph of the other hand is going all out, throwing boulders at the children. Zuko has ‘accidentally’ shot seven of Tophs boulders knowing the kids wouldn’t be strong enough. 

Just as Ikki shoots out a powerful gust of wind Toph metal bends one of the near by meteors in Suyin’s collection and attempts to throw it in the kids direction. Before it reaches them Opal jumps in the field air bending the meteor away from the kids and settling it in Huan lap. 

“Mom! What have I told you about not touching Huan’s art!” Suyin shouts returning to ‘mom mode’. 

Toph grumbles something before walking off in the middle of the match. 

“Guess it’s just me and you honour boy!” Meelo shouts, sending a blast of air towards Zuko and knocking his sisters backwards.

“We’re literally right here!” 

“What the hell Meelo!” 

“It was OVER 50 YEARS AGO!!!” Zuko laughs sending a weak blast of fire towards Meelo. 

Meelo knocks Zuko down and he over dramatically falls to the ground as Meelo celebrates, jumping up and down.

“I stole your honour! I stole your honour!” Meelo chants dancing around Zuko as his sisters angrily make their way back into the field after being blasted off. 

The group laughs before heading in for dinner. All the children run in after Bumi shouts “last one in is a rotten turtle duck egg!” 

Izumi and Su stay back trying to distract Kya and Lin so by the time everyone else is in they will be forced to sit next to each other. Bumi runs ahead with the kids telling them to leave two seats for Aunt Kya and Aunt Lin. 

“Why?” Meelo asks.

“Can I still sit next to Aunt Lin?” Ikki asks patting the seat next to her.

“It’s cause Aunt Kya is the only one who can stop Aunt Lin from ripping a hole into the earth when someone’s being annoying.” Jinora says matter of a factly, taking a seat across from Ikki. 

Bumi laughs as he pats Jinora’s head. “Yup! Spot on kid!” 

The rest of the adults slowly poor in, leaving the two seats for Kya and Lin at Bumi’s request. 

“Why would Lin want to spend anymore time with Kya, she hates people, if anything we should put her at the head of the table or the other end entirely!” Tenzin says confused. 

Bumi hits his head with his hand as all the air bender kids slam their heads against the table. 

“Because Aunt Lin only like Aunt Kya!” Meelo shouts at his father astonished he wasn’t figured it out yet. 

“And cause they’re basically married!” Jinora says taking a sip of her water. 

“Duh!” Ikki says as if it was the most obvious thing ever. 

Bumi erupts in laughter as Tenzins face grows reader. 

“Careful there bro, your arrow might turn red!” Bumi cackles as the air bender children laugh with him. 

The room goes silent as Kya and Lin enter a smile plastered on Lin’s face. Tenzins eyes get wider and he simply takes a seat unsure of how to proceed. 

Everyone else settles into a comfortable conversation and Kya asks if anyone wants a drink. Most of the adults say yes and Meelo tries to convince his father that he is old enough to drink. Lin offers to help Kya and just as she is about to greatfully accept Tenzin speaks up. 

“No! No, Lin, don’t worry about it I’ll help Kya!” He says just a bit too loud and enthusiastically. 

The rest of the table looks confused as Lin awkwardly sits down and looks to Ikki silently asking what the hell just happened. Ikki simply shrugs and continues eating. 

“So, um.. you and Lin?” Tenzin asks as awkwardly as humanly possible. 

“So me and Lin.” Kya says unaware of where he is going with this. 

“Well I... ah.. I h-“

“Just say it Tenzin.” 

“Are you two married?” He finally asks. 

Kya stares at her little brother dumbfounded. Where on earth did he get such an idea? Her and Lin? Bumi! It must have been Bumi that told him! 

“What did Bumi tell you?!” She asks angrily walking back toward to door leading into the dining room. 

She opens it with enough force that the entire table goes silent at her entry. Someone awkwardly coughs breaking the silence as Kya death glares Bumi. 

“Bumi, can I have a word with you in the kitchen please?” She asks, her voice void of all emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you’d like longer chapters like this one, I normally try stick to about 1000 words but this one was closer to 2000!! 
> 
> The way I write Suyin is so much like she’s an actual child that I literally forgot she’s an adult with children (like a lot of children) THE ENTIRE PREMISE OF THE FIC IS THAT SHES TURING 50 and I forgot that she’s an actual (semi) functional adult. Sorry just thought I’d share my stupidity! As always love y’all, thanks for reading and don’t be afraid to leave a comment!! 💗💗 woah sorry this is kinda a long note with nothing important in it, whoopsies


	8. She just has a fat crush on Lin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya, Bumi and Tenzin y’all things over. This chapter is also kinda sad and emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was kinda long I’ve made this one a bit shorter.

Bumi had never been so terrified as he excused himself from the table and slowly walked into the kitchen, the sound of his shoes hitting the ground causing an echo to fill the silent room. As he shut the door his hands shook and Kya waited staring at him in silent until the heard the chatter start back up in the other room.

“Did you tell Tenzin?! I swear to the spirits, Bumi if you told Tenzin you’re a dead man!” She says walking closer to him angrily. 

“Tell me what?”

“Tell him what?”

The brothers ask at the same time, equally petrified and confused. 

“About me and Lin!” She hisses, inching closer to her brother as she bends the water out of the tap and freezes it to icey shards near the mans face. 

“No! No Kya I swear! I would never!” 

“Kya he didn’t tell me anything!”

Kya inspects the two air benders, it was at this moment she wished she had Tophs ability to sense when people where lying. Kya lowered the shards of ice turning them back into water and letting it fall into the sink. 

“Who told you?” Kya asks looking defeated. 

“The kids, they said it was obvious that you too were married.” 

“We’ll we’re not!” Kya says gesturing to her neck where the betrothal necklace she made for herself still hangs. 

While Tenzin may not be a water bender he is still fully aware of the customs and how betrothal necklaces worked. When Kya has come back from one of her trips with the necklace he instantly congratulated her asks who the lucky lady was. She had explained to him, and later the rest of her family that it was a promise to herself, she never said what the promise was and to this day refuses to say. 

“She just has a fat crush on Lin.” Bumi states nonchalantly, breaking the silence. 

“You do? Since when?” Tenzin asked looking his sister directly in the eyes. 

“I do, I have for omg time now.” She avoids his eye contact not wanting to say what he wants to hear. 

She knows what he really wanted to ask. ‘Did you have a crush on here while I was dating her?’ She dreads having to answer the question and the eventual follow up question but the look in his eyes let’s her know that there is no avoiding it. She’s a water bender after all she doesn’t just cut and run like an air bender. 

“Since before you two dated...”

Tenzin freezes at the confession, he knew that dating Lin had caused tension between them but he always assumed it was because Bumi had already dated her and Kya though he was breaking some kind of ‘bro code’. Never in a million years did Tenzin think it was because Kya wanted to date her instead. Tenzin’s mind goes back to all the times he had seen them hang out together, he’d always just thought they were friends but now, he doesn’t know what to do. 

“Kya, you could have told me.” 

“And then what? Huh? She chose you not-“

Not me

The words where on the tip of Kya’s tongue but she would never dare speak them aloud. It had broken her all those years ago when she came back from her trip, ready to confess her feelings to Lin, only to see she was dating her brother. After that Kya stopped visiting as often, even after they broke up Kya didn’t know what to do. She was furious with Tenzin for doing something so stupid and less than three weeks later he was already with Pema. 

Kya feels the hot tears run down her cheek as her brother wraps his arms around her. She feels Bumi do the same from behind and they stay there in silent for a minute. 

“I’m sorry.” Tenzin finally says, breaking the silence and their hug. 

Bumi’s arms remain wrapped around Kya’s shoulders protectively as she water bender her tears away. 

“It’s ok.” She says her voice wavering. 

“No, Kya, no it’s not. I didn’t even think of it as a possibility ... but... but I should’ve, you two where always so close. She never laughed or even smiled around anyone but you, her eyes lit up when you would walk in the room. Hell even when I was dating her she’d glow at just the mention of your name... I... I should’ve known. I’m so sorry Kya.” 

Kya simply wraps her arms around her brothers waist and tucks her head into his shoulder. 

“It’s ok baby bro, I forgive you.” She says her hot tears turning into a warm smile. 

“Let me make it up to you, I’ll try set the two of you up!” He beams looking down at his sister and wiping the last of her tears away. 

“I’ve already got that covered bro but feel free to join the gang.” Bumi laughs resting his handover Tenzins shoulder. 

If Kya’s face wasn’t back in the cloth of Tenzins robe she might have heard the comment but she didn’t. 

“Let’s grab these drinks and go, huh? Kya says looking up at both her brothers. 

“Yeah let’s go.” Tenzin says linking their hands together, giving her a gentle squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if y’all like these shorter chapters and if I should do more of the emotional stuff, I’ve been thinking about maybe adding little flashbacks too idk. Thanks for reading and let me know what else y’all want in here, love yous!!! 💞💞


	9. It’s a long, long way to Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets depressing at the end so just be warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead ass tho at the end this is sad, the title probably a bit misleading!!

The siblings enter the room handing out everyone’s drinks before they settle back into the table. 

“Bumi, what devil did you make a deal with to come back out here alive?!” Suyin laughs referring to Kya’s earlier state of fury. 

“BumJu came and saved me!” Bumi bellowed eliciting a giggle from the children. 

Lin looks at Kya and she takes her seat silently asking if she is alright. Kya takes Lin’s hand and squeezes it silently replying. Ikki catches the subtle touch out of the corner of her eye and her face goes red eyes widening as she holds in a laugh. 

“What’s wrong Ikki?” Izumi asks setting down her water. 

“It’s a secret!” Ikki says in the loudest ‘whisper’ to grace the earth. 

Izumi nods her head to the seat next to her gesturing for the young air bender to come and tell her. Ikki quickly jumps out of her seat and scurrys over to Izumi. 

“Aunt Kya and Aunt Lin are holding hands!” The young air bender manages to successfully whisper and they both giggle at the news. 

“Hey! Zums quit stealing my niece!” Lin jokes from the other side of the table. 

Kya swoons at Lin calling Ikli her niece. It made sense that she would but hearing her say it in such a public place made Kya’s heart melt. 

“Don’t worry Aunt Lin you’ve still got me!” Opal beams leaning over with a huge grin on her face. 

“I’m cuter tho!” Ikki says air bending herself into Lin’s lap. 

Lin uses her other hand to lightly ruffle Ikki’s hair before placing it around the young girl hugging her. 

“Hey! I wanna hug too!” Opal says sounding just like the other air bender kids. 

Opal follows suit air bending herself behind her aunts chair before wrapping her arms around Lin. The entire table coos’s and aww’s as Lin simply growls at all of them. 

“Man, if I could show this to my fourteen year old self!” Suyin laughs as she takes a mental picture of the moment. 

Eventually everyone return to with own seat and the casual conversation resurfaces. Tenzin excuses himself to take the kids to bed Lin and Kya automatically standing to go with him for Ikki. Ikki grabs both of their hands and swings them as they walk towards the rooms following Suyin’s directions. 

Tenzin takes Meelo and Jinora goes into her own room insisting she’s old enough that she doesn’t need to be tucked in. Ikki simply pulls Kya and Lin into her room and bounces onto the bed. 

“Can you sing me a song while Aunt Lin tucks me into bed Aunt Kya?” Ikki asks, flashing her best puppy dog eyes. 

Kya simply nods and begins singing an old song her Uncle Zuko used to sing her when she was a child. The song used to get her so exited but she wanted Ikki to sleep so she opted for a slowed dow version of the song. 

It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se

Kya began singing the familiar tune her mind drifting back to all the times she’d hear it as a child. 

But the girls in the city 

The first time she’d heard the song when when she was six and Zuko’s uncle was sick. The old man had always been kind to her and so she asked if she could come visit him and try make him better. 

Her mother had been teaching her healing for a few months and so she thought she could try healing him. As she walked through the hospital hand in hand with Zuko she looked up at her uncle, she’d never seen him cry. He’d always seemed so strong, like nothing could break him, Kya knew he’d been through a lot. 

they look so pretty

She’d heard stories about the fire lord, not Zuko but the fire lord before him, his father. Katara had said he wasn’t a nice man and Kya learnt about him in school, he’d hurt Zuko and gave him his scar. Kya always though the scar was pretty but it was meant to be a mark of shame, dishonour. As they walked into the room she was the old man sit up. 

“Iroh!” She said excitedly jumping up and down on the bed next to him. He shifted slightly and moved to lift her up onto the bed with him. 

“I see you’ve bring me a special visitoor nephew.” Iroh said gleefully. 

And they kiss so sweet

“How have you been uncle?” Zuko asked, his voice breaking. 

“Zuko, I’ve made the decision.” The man sounded sad and Kya saw fresh tears fall from her uncles eyes but she has no clue why. 

“So you’re really going to the spirit world.” Zuko looked the man in his eyes like it would be the very last time and little did Kya know, it would be. 

that you've really got to meet

“Don’t cry uncle ZuZu!” Kya bounced off the bed and wrapped her arms around his legs. Zuko lifted her onto his hip and help her tightly. 

“Sing to me nephew.” Iroh croaked weakly. 

Zuko didn’t reply but simply pulled a chair beside Iroh’s bed and placed Kya in his lap. He slowly began singing the song his uncle had sung all those years ago.

The girls from Ba Sing Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry!!!!! I hated writing Iroh like this but i thought they deserved a bit of a story line. I was originally gonna write about Lin being so in love with Kya’s singing that she kisses her right there.... but then this happened.... I’m sorry!! As always I hope y’all enjoyed, please leave a comment and I love yous💝💝💝 In this house we stan Uncle Iroh- I don’t make the rules, but I do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Lin have a talk on the balcony which is interrupted by one Miss Suyin Beifong, who informs them they’ll have to share a room. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than most but hopefully you’ll enjoy!!

Kya finishes the song, tears streaming down her eyes for the second time that evening. Ikki had fallen asleep and could be heard lightly snoring as Lin tried to comfort Kya. 

She wrapped her arms around the water bender and pulled her close, stroking her long silver locks. Kya’s hair was illuminated by the light of the moon making her look gorgeous, Lin always thought she looked good but something about seeing the water bender in the light of the almost full moon drove Lin insane. 

After a minute or so Kya’s tears stopped and they broke the hug walking out of the room slowly closing the door behind them. Lin started walking back to the dining table when Kya’s hand reached out for hers and pulled her back.

Lin flashed a confused look before Kya started pulling her in the other direction, further down the hall and out to the balcony. The earth bender didn’t question it but simply followed being dragged behind her. 

Kya leaned on the railing of the balcony, simulating the position she was in back on the airship the night before. Lin followed suit leaning against the railing, their hands remaining intertwined. 

“What happened back there?” Lin asks giving Kya’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

Kya looked up at the moon as she started to play with Lin’s fingers, she slowly looked over at the younger woman before speaking. 

“Remember uncle Iroh?” Lin didn’t reply with words simply just nodding, keeping their strong eye contact.

“Zuko took me to see him before he.... well um, you know- went off into the spirit world. I didn’t really know what was happening I had just gone because, well I was six and I wanted to spend time with them.” 

Kya pauses momentarily, breaking the eye contact before continuing. 

“Iroh asked him to sing a song and that was what he sung, later that night he meditates into the spirit world and never came back. When I went I saw him and he was the most at peace I’ve ever seen him.” 

Kya finished and Lin couldn’t help but think about how beautiful the woman standing next to her is. Just as Lin was about to lean over and kiss her someone nocked against the wall before walking up to them. 

Suyin 

She’d always had the worst timing. 

“Sorry to interrupt what was no doubt about to turn into a make out fest but we’ve got a little problem.” Su smiles as Lin’s face turns a shade of red and Kya laughs at the sisters playful banter. 

“Well, what is it.” Lin sounds more than just frustrated. 

“You two are going to have to share a room.” She says unsure of the reaction she would revive. 

But she was shocked when she didn’t really receive any reaction. She looked between the two women confused for a moment before Kya caught on and explained. 

“I’ve been living with Lin since I moved from the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Together? In Lin’s one bedroom apartment?!” 

“Yes Su, in my one bedroom apartment.”

Normally Suyin would have some kind of comment about this but she was so caught off guard she couldn’t even think of what to say. Su turned and walked away muttering something under her breath. 

“Wait! Su, where is our room?” 

But Su was already gone and hadn’t heard Kya. 

“Well I guess where gonna find out.” Lin says taking Kya’s hand and leading her down the hall. 

The looked together pushing on all the doors finding most of them locked, indicating someone had already claimed the rooms. As they turned into the second corridor Lin turned to face Kya. 

“We should split up, we’ve got more chance of finding the room that way.” Her hushed tone sends shivers down Kya’s spine. 

“Yes chief!” Kya says standing with her back straight ready to salute the woman. 

They both laugh before walking off into opposite directions. Lin pushes against five doors before she finds one that opens, unknown to her Kya just found an empty room further down. 

Lin was just about to say she found it when she heard Kya celebrating excitedly. 

“Ha! I beat you! I found it before miss Lin Beifong esteemed chief of police.” Kya says laughing at the other woman. 

Lin doesn’t tell her about the other room. Weather it’s because she can’t bring herself to tell her that she didn’t win or that she simply doesn’t want to spend a night away from the woman, Lin can’t decide. 

Either way she simply follows Kya into the room, both women showering and getting ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter wasn’t really that great, I feel like I’m kinda running out of ideas so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me ideas if you have any!! Thank you so much for reading, have a good day or night (get some sleep and drink water!!!!) I love y’all 💘💘


	11. Wakey wakey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Lin get woken up by an overexcited Bumi, Suyin and Izumi. Toph makes a rather tasteful appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys like this chapter it’s my attempt at being funny I’m sorry if it doesn’t really land just let me know and I won’t do it anymore xx

“I did it!” Su squeals excitedly as she runs up to Bumi and Izumi the next morning.

“They shared a room?”

“Which room?”

“Oh...uh, right..” It’s then that Su realised she never actually showed them to their room. In her defence she’s been pretty preoccupied thinking about the fact that no one told her they’re living together.

“Well I didn’t exactly show them to their room but I’m sure they found a room. And why didn’t one of you tell me they live together!” 

“Dude she’s your sister you should know these things.” Bumi shrugs. 

“Wait! So we don’t know if they actually spent the night in the same room?” Izumi ever the voice of reason and sass speaks up, bushing Bumi out of the way. 

“Only one way to find out!” Su runs down the halls peaking into everyone’s rooms. 

Normally she would never do anything like this but something about terrorising her sister - for her own good - brings her back to being a teenager again. 

They all search through every room in each hallway, in a similar manner to the two women the night before. 

“I found them!” Bumi jumps excitedly at his discovery. 

The three of them slowly creek open the door in an attempt not to wake the sleeping women. Bumi steppes in first excitedly as the other two follow behind him, Suyin almost tripping over Izumi as she suddenly stops. 

Su looks past her friend to see her sister cuddled up in bed with none other than Kya. As the trio’s eyes grow Widder with shock Bumi and Su attempt to stifle a laugh. 

Izumi is the first to speak.

“Are they!?”

“I-I think .... they are?”

“Spirits they are!” 

As the realisation sets in on the group they stare dumbfounded at the women. Kya’s legs were tangled amongst Lin’s as her head rested on the metal benders chest, Lin’s arms protectively wrapped around the water bender. Izumi is once again the first to collect her thoughts enough to speak but not quite enough to form a coherent sentence on her own.

“We should...” 

“Take pictures!”

“Right?”

The three of them share a look, the collective stammer hanging in the air for a moment before Su moves to grab her Sato phone out of her pocket and begin taking photos. The others laugh and coo at the women before Lin begins to stir. 

“Ah fuck! Lin’s always been a light sleeper!” Izumi whisper shouts grabbing Su and pulling her back.

“Shit!” Bumi jumps back, nocking the glass of water on the nightstand over in the process.

In no time Kya’s eyes snap over catching the water mid air with her bending and leaving in there, suspended in motion as she surveys the room and comes to the realisation that she’s been caught tangled up in the arms of Lin Beifong by her brother, best friend and said woman’s sister. 

Before anyone else can further process the awkwardness of the situation Kya bends the water into a whip and hits Bumi over the head, carefully standing up so as to not wake the beautiful woman beside her. 

“What in the name of the spirits are you three doing?! Here?! At...” Kya’s shouts trail off as she looks to the nightstand where the water had once been and see the clock. 5:03 am. What had they been doing in her room at 5:03 am?! 

“We couldn’t believe it when Suyin had told us that you and Lin where sharing a room.” Izumi, ever the diplomat tried to explain. 

“And that you lived together!” Su added her shock still not gone. 

“Nice pull by the way.” Bumi winked holding his hand out for a first bump. 

Kya raised the water once more and Bumi retracted his hand stepping back with the others. 

“So you didn’t sneak in here to take photos of us?” Kya asked eyebrow raised.

The trio stood there shocked, none of them had planned what to do if they had been caught. Bumi and Su shifted nervously as Izumi tried to think of something to say. 

Just as the fire lord was about to speak Lin started to groan. All their faces paled as the four of them turned to see Lin snarling at them. 

“What’s going on?! Bumi! Zums? Su?!” Lin snapped looking pointedly at each one of them. “Kya...” Lin groans assuming the water bender had done something.

“That’s what I want to know!” Kya looked from Lin to the other three before sitting back on the bed. 

“Look sis you know I love you...” Bumi started looking at his sister. 

“Ok, they’ve got us guys, we wanted to get a photo of you two because you looked so cute, Lin I’ve never seen you so relaxed and it made me happy to see my sister so at peace.” Su reasoned, knowing that Lin wouldn’t listen to her she looked at Kya for help. 

“Lin it’s not the end of the world.” Kya places a comforting hand on her knee over the covers. 

“Yeah! You looked cute Linnie!” Bumi laughed as the rest of the struggles not to seeing Lin growl at them before covering her head with the covers. 

Kya giggles and pulls Lin in closer causing the others to laugh more. And Lin’s cheeks to turn a darker shade of red. 

Just as the group settled down Toph walked down the hall towards the room, her voice echoing through the hallways.

“Come on kids, foods getting cold!” 

She turned to enter the room and was met with laughter from the trio as Kya’s face now grew just as red as Lin’s. 

“Leave Lin and her sugar princess girlfriend alone! Now come on!” 

The group erupted in an uproar of laughter as the walked down the hall Toph had just come from, towards the dining room. 

“Mom!” Lin groaned, her body sinking further into Kya’s wishing she could disappear. 

“Hey Toph!” Kya says masker her embarrassment with excitement. 

“Yeah yeah, just get your loved up asses out here!” With that Toph left the room leaving the two alone. 

“Sorry about that..” They both speak simultaneously before laughing at one another. 

“Let’s... umm- let’s just go and get some food.” Lin says desperate to change the topic. 

“Uh yeah, let’s go.” Kya says throwing the metal bender her clothes before going into the bathroom to get changed. 

The three “adults” leave giggling the entire way before Su shows them to the dinning hall and leaves to go wake her husband. 

“My sister, Lin Beifong, Cheif of Republic City’s Police Department, asleep with Kya, who was like a sister to me growing up, daughter of Avatar Aang and the greatest water bender alive Master Katara!” Suyin mumbled in awe as she walked down the long halls still trying to process what she’d just seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter and maybe even laughed! As always your feedback is greatly appreciated and comments and Kudos keep me going💞 Drink some water and make sure you’re sleeping enough I love you all💕


	12. Someone Must Have An Exiting Sex Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait but I hope you guys like it :))

Everyone is seated at the table, light chatter filling the room. Kya and Lin are sitting next to each other with Jinora on Kya’s right and Meelo on Lin’s left with Ikki next to him, the next two seats over being the heads of the table we’re reserved for Suyin and Batarr with Opal, Bolin and the rest of Su’s children sitting down the other side of the table. Tenzin, Pema and Rohan sat at the opposite side of the table to Suyin with Bumi, Izumi, Zuko and Toph in between Kya and Tenzin. 

Suyin and Batarr enter the room, taking their seats and everyone goes silent staring at the two, shortly after food starts filling the room so no questions are asked but Lin’s eyes keep darting over to the two of them. 

Towards the end of the meal, Baatar excuses himself to go do some work on one of Zofu’s new bridge designs, kissing Suyin’s forehead on the way out. Once he is out of earshot Kya and Lin make eye contact and Lin nods before Kya speaks up. 

“Ok so someone’s gotta mention the giant elephant in the room!” She practically shouts looking at Su.

“Which is?” The younger Beifong asks looking back at Kya confused. 

“Spirits Su, mom may be blind but the rest of us can see!” Lin speaks up from next to Kya. 

“Hey! I’m right here!” Toph says from the other end of the table causing everyone to laugh. 

“What on earth are you two talking about?” Suyin asks. 

“The GIANT hickey on your husband's neck! That’s what!” Lin shouts rolling her eyes at her sister. 

“Someone must have an exciting sex life!” Kya laughs as Su smirks. 

Bumi laughs and Izumi wolfs whistles as Tenzin shakes his head in disapproval. 

“Hey! I’ve seen your victims, you do just as bad if not worse. And I’m surprised my sister doesn’t have any similar marks, knowing the two of you!” Su laughs along with the rest of the table as Lin physically chokes on her water before death glaring Su. 

Once the laughter dies down Lin is still angrily glaring at her sister which prints Su to further embrace her. 

“Kya call your girlfriend off she looks like she’s gonna kill me!” Su laughs once again sending the table further into a laughing fit. 

“Yeah, sugar princess, everyone knows you're the only one who can calm her down,” Toph adds, not helping Lin’s embarrassment. 

“Oh don’t worry Linnie, I don’t think you’re Kya’s type anyway,” Bumi adds as if he’s helping things at all. 

“And how would you know my type?” Kya challenges her brother by raising her eyebrow. 

He instantly backs off any Kya looks to see Lin with her head in her lap trying to ignore everyone. 

“Don’t worry Aunt Lin, Aunt Kya makes me feel better too!” Ikki says trying to comfort her Aunt. 

“Yeah, she gives really good back rubs, like this!” Meelo says rubbing his sticky hands all over Lin’s back. 

“Yeah, Aunt Kya’s the best, no offence Aunt Lin,” Jinora adds, trying to be helpful. 

Kya simply tells Meelo she’ll take it from here and starts gently rubbing Lin’s back as the others return to their conversations. 

“I’m sorry they’re like this,” Kya says trying to make her feel better. 

“It’s fine, we should be used to this they’ve been doing it our entire lives!” Lin laughs as she sits up, facing Kya. 

“What do you mean, ‘our whole lives’, since when?” 

“Do you not know?!” Suyin joins in the conversation. 

“No?!” Kya says more confused than before. 

“Me, mom and pretty much everyone have been bullying Lin about liking you since she was twelve and would follow you everywhere!” Su laughs, she truly loves torturing her sister. 

“You didn’t follow me around we were best friends!” Kya laughs as she hugs Lin with one arm. 

“Also I never had a crush on Kya!” Lin says pointedly at her sister while gesturing to the water bender.

Kya had accepted for a while now that Lin didn’t like her back, at least not the way she liked her but hearing her say it out loud just made it hurt worse. 

Conversations died down and Pema and Tenzin announced they would be flying to nearby cities to try find something that Kya wasn’t entirely- or at all -paying attention to. But she started listening when they’d asked her to look after the kids for the day. 

“All of them, all four of them?!” Kya asked almost pleading for the answer to be no. She loved those kids but she’d never watched Rohan before, he was a baby they needed special care or something. They just cry, you don’t know when or why or how to stop it but they’ll just cry. 

“Yes all four of them,” Tenzin says looking back at his sister, this time it seemed like less of an offer or a question but more an order. 

“If that would be okay with you,” Pema added but Kya still didn’t feel like she could say no. Especially not with all their little eyes looks at her. 

“Please, Aunt Kya!” 

“I’d love to spend the day with you!” 

“Maybe you could teach me some water bending moves, I read that the best benders use bending styles from other nations to strengthen their bending!” Jinora says excitedly and how could Kya say so to that. 

“Of course! As long as you teach me some air bending moves too.” Kya says high-fiving the children and taking Rohan from Pema’s arms. 

Everyone parts going their separate ways leaving only Suyin and Lin. Su realised that she and Lin hadn’t had much time alone since she’d arrived but she also knew Lin wasn’t about to sit and talk with her so she had to trick Lin into getting loose. 

Su laughed mentally, most siblings just talk they don’t need to consider drugging their sister. But then an idea hit her, get Lin to spar with her, she’d be loose enough to talk and she wouldn’t entirely be focusing on the conversation so she might let something slip. It was the perfect plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you guys are still liking this series please comment to let me know what I can be doing better and what y'all are thinking bout this story so far kudos are always appreciated and I love yous so much ;))


	13. Will You Shut Up And Let Me Tell The Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter but hope you still like it. :))

Once the children and Kya had left everyone else went off to do their own thing, Toph was off making statues of herself with Zuko trailing behind trying to explain why it is illegal - not that she’d listen or care-, Batarr was gardening while Izumi and Bumi were shopping together. That left the two Beifong sisters to spend the day together uninterrupted, Lin helped Su clear the plates from the table after breakfast while they talked, just catching up. 

“So you and Kya..”

“Kya and I” 

“How long have you two been living together?”

Lin knew this question would come up but she also knew how her sister would react which is why she kept it a secret, that and its Lin, when does she ever share details about her private life. 

“Like we said last night since Kya moved up to Republican city.”

“Okayyyy so spill, tell me all about it!” Su giggled excitedly like a schoolgirl. 

“Well it was just supposed to be for one of Kya’s two-week visits, shed been staying with me when she visited for a while but this time it was in the middle of the night and she just said that she needed to get away from home for a while and obviously I let her stay with me-”

“Obvious cause you’re in love with her,” Su interjected. 

“Obvious because I wasn’t going to make her sleep on the streets,” Lin glared at her younger sister while Su just smiled, Lin rolled her eyes with a growl before continuing.”So after the two weeks, I asked her when she was going to leave-”

“Because you wanted her to go, or because you wanted her to stay,” No one had ever asked Lin such direct personal questions before, it was unnerving but because no one had asked the thought hadn’t crossed her mind. She was shocked into silence, stunned by the weight of her sister’s question. 

“I’m going to take your silence as a yes to the whole wanting her to stay thing and kindly ask you to continue because I’m invested in this now!’’ Su said, excitement rising in her voice. 

“She asked if she could stay with me for a bit longer just until she figured out what she wanted to do, said she just couldn’t be there right now, I didn’t push any further but let her know she was always welcome here, whenever she said wanted for however long she wanted.”

“Because you’re in love with her”

“Su, I am not, will you shut up and let me tell the story?” Lin asked obviously lying but more obviously irritated. 

“Fine but I wanna hear the story about when she first started staying with you.” Lin sighed knowing there was no winning and sat down on one of the empty dining chairs while Su sat on the table, hugging one of her legs in anticipation and excitement while the other leg dangled off the table swinging like a dog's tail wags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk bout the rest of yous but I like their playful, child-like banter but let me know if y'all ain't into it and I'll change things up a bit. :))


	14. Hey Hot Stuff

It was a normal day for Lin, she’d woken up at five, showered, gotten dressed and walked to the station. It was her morning routine, it was the same every morning… but not this morning. Once she arrived at the station she received a call that someone in the holding cell claimed to know her, the officer’s voice on the other end sniggered before saying ‘someone named Kya’. Lin didn’t know if she was excited or terrified or mad, she knew she should be mad, Kya had got herself arrested and thrown in jail for spirit’s sake but she wasn’t mad she was just so excited to see the waterbender again. She rushed down to the holding cell and when she got there she saw the most beautiful thing she’d seen in twenty years, Kya. Her hair had gone an enchanting shade of silver and her face had wrinkles, crows feet and smile lines from the happy expression permanently plastered on her face since birth. The two women smiled at each other as Lin walked up to the bars and prepared to shout at her but before she could Kya spoke, “Hey hot stuff.” Those three words and the wink that came with them melted Lins’s heart and for the first time in twenty years, she felt… happy? Once Lin sorted everything out and Kya was released they walked around the city catching up as Kya took in the city as though she hadn’t grown up there and had never seen it before although enough had changed that it was a different city. Spirit vines now grew freely through the city and spirits lived in harmony with the citizens. Although so much had changed about the city she once knew one thing reminds the same, Lin. Lin had always been there for her from her coming out to her first break up to her father dying to right now, she knew one thing would always remain the same. 

Once they talked about what seemed like everything but nothing at the same time they began to head back to Lin’s apartment. “So...um am I gonna have to sleep on the lounge like a dog or a banished husband now,’ Lin laughed but there was a genuine question behind it. They hadn’t slept in the same house since high school except for the one time Lin spent the night at Kya’s college dorm but that was decades ago and neither one of them knew the protocol now. At the thought of sharing a bed with Lin Kya’s heart skipped a beat, she thought she’d gotten over her crush on the younger woman but her reaction made it clear to her that she hadn’t. Unlike Kya, Lin was unsure of what her feelings were and thought nothing of the butterflies that swirled in her stomach. “I don’t see why we can just share your bed.” Lin was shocked, she wanted to share the bed but she didn’t expect that Kya would too. At Lin's silence Kya began to noticeably doubt herself, something she did very rarely, she’d learnt how to hide her feelings over the years. She’d cultivated the image of an open book back in high school so people just assumed they knew everything they needed to know about her, little did they know all the trauma she hid from the world, more than that her big secret, being a lesbian.

But there was always one person who knew all her secrets, Izumi knew most of them but Lin knew absolutely everything about the water bender- everything but the crush the older woman had been harbouring for her-. So when Lin didn’t say anything Kya felt like dying and began to backtrack. “I mean only if you want to, if not I can just sleep on the lounge or on the floor, I’m sure you have a mattress or something, oh god I didn’t even ask if I could stay with you I- I… I’ll just find a hotel,” Kya rambled on, something Lin couldn’t recall seeing her do, not since she was eight and Kya was thirteen. “Of course you’re staying with me, and I’m absolutely fine with sharing my bed, it’ll be just like old times.” 

“Wow, you’re such a softie!” Su laughed at her sister. 

“Shut up or I’ll throw a boulder at your head!” Lin grumbled only half-joking. 

Su raised an eyebrow at her and the two sisters erupted into a fit of laughter, this was the type of thing they would do all the time as children and it reminds Su of something else they used to do as kids, spar. 

“Lin I’ve just had the best idea,” Lin’s nod let Su know she’d peeked her sister’s interest, “We should spar!” Su says just as excitedly as they used to as kids. Lin was sent back at the suggestion and instantly ran down to the part of the backyard for training. 

“Last one there is a rotten turtle duck egg!” Lin shouted childishly. 

“Hey, that’s no fair!” Su shouted, running after her sister bending the ground in front of her Lin tripping the woman. 

Su runs in front of Lin laughing at her sister on the ground but she quickly jumps back up and bends rocks up to trap Su’s feet and jumps over her little sister with a boost from the rocks she bends from the ground. Lin is running down the stairs just seconds from the combat area when Su flings herself in front of the older woman with a metal cable she bent off a piece of armour in the hall. Lin growls at her sister before smiling as they both laugh once more. 

“Oh, you’re on now!” Lin laughs as they both get into a fighting stance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think of the flashback things I was thinking of doing a spinoff type series as a prequel but I wanna see if yous are interested in that first so let me know please, as always comments and kudos appreciated love y'allllll xx :))


	15. What Sisters Are For

Su was the first one to throw a rock but Lin easily redirected it back at her, Su knew Lin wouldn’t try to kill her but she also knew being her sister was getting her no sympathy. Su flung the same rock back but once it was a few meters from Lin she broke it off into smaller sharper rocks, barely a second before they made contact with Lin’s skin the older woman pulled up a wall to protect herself before pushing the wall forwards towards Su. Su pulled another rock up and covered herself with it like armour and braced herself for the impact of the wall which she broke. As the dust cleared Su got a glimpse of Lin running towards her and flinging herself into the air with a rock and kicking Su.

“You could’ve crushed me with that instead of just kicking me, you know.” Su pointed out with a smirk. Lin threw a punch at Su’s head but the younger sister caught it with expertise. “Admit it you’ve got a soft spot for me.” Lin stopped at the comment and Su saw her chance and took it kicking Lin hard in the abdomen. 

“You’re lucky I’m not pregnant throwing around kicks like that,” Lin says trying not to seem winded. “Well unless Kya finally grew a dick I don’t see how you could be.” Su laughs at her sister curving a frisbee of rock up from behind her but Lin senses the disc before it hits her and backflips kicking it towards Su’s head. Su holds her hands up wonder woman style to stop the rock from hitting her head and laughs, “Hey! That was mean.” Lin smirked at the earthbender and threw another rock at her head, “That’s what older sisters are for!” Lin laughs as Su coughs on the dust. 

“Well, you know what younger sisters are for?” Su asks, shaking the ground beneath Lin as the older woman tries to throw a rock, it lands just in front of Su. She looks down at it and throws it at Lin’s foot trapping her. “Emotional torment!” She shouts, trapping her sister’s other foot. 

Lin tries to break free but fails as Su’s grip intensifies. “What are you on about Su?” Lin asks, looking between her sister and her trapped feet. “You’re in love with Kya, admit it!” Su says right next to her face. Lin lifts her first to hit her but Su quickly bends them together with a nearby rock. Lin growls and moves her head to bite Su to which she laughs.”Really Lin?” 

Lin struggles for another few minutes before Su gives up and releases her. “Fine, you don’t have to say it, it’s okay if you’re not ready yet but can we at least have a good round?” Lin sighs and walks up to the younger earth bender with her hand extended, she smiles and takes hold of her older sister’s arm just like they would as kids. 

The match continues for a few more minutes until everyone comes back from their various activities and takes a seat watching the sisters fight as if at a pro-bending match. The cheers of the crowd can be heard and as Su slips over one of Lin’s rocks her husband can be heard gasping loudly as her mother calls him a lily-livered little boy. “Better not let your husband see you lose.” Lin laughs helping Su up. 

More and more people flood in but the sparing sisters pay no attention, that is until Kya walks in. Su had been expecting her arrival and between dodging and attacking she’d been using her seismic sense to see when the waterbender would arrive, more specifically when Lin would see her and lose focus. Just as Kya rounded the corner Su shook the ground below her sister knocking her to the floor, and while she was distracted looking at Kya with Rohan in her arms Su threw a rock at her splitting it into sharp blades but stopping it just before they hit the chief knowing that she would be too distracted to defend herself. 

The crowd went silent then an uproar of cheer erupted and Kya handed the baby to Kia, who quickly handed him to Opal, and ran down to see if Lin was okay. “Better not let your wife see you lose!” Su laughed, throwing a pebble at Lin and breaking it above her head to create dust before running off to celebrate with her adoring fans - mostly consisting of close family-. 

“Lin, are you alright?!” Kya ran over, worried but Lin stood up before she could get there and nodded indicating that she was fine but simply didn’t want to talk. “You don’t have to talk about it but I know how you feel about losing..” Kya tried pushing the woman to talk but like her element, she was rock solid and not about to budge, even under pressure.

Lin flashed a sympathetic smile and simply stated she needed to go clean herself up, and knowing that dinner would be soon, asked Kya to save her a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I don't think I wrote the fighting very well but I'm trying, let me know what you thought about it, thank you for reading and kudos and comments are very much so appreciated as they help me write, I love you have a good day/night xx :))


	16. Do Not! Do So!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer (A bit more than double the length on most of my chapters) but it's worth it, I promise :)) enjoy x

Everyone enters the room for dinner talking about the events of the day, the food is set out and everyone sits in the same seats as before, which unfortunately for Lin means conversing with Meelo. A light chatter remains but most people are eating. In Meelo’s case more of the food is falling on the table and being smudged across his face than what he is actually eating. 

“Aunt Lin, since you’re my hero and I love you the most, can you pass me a serviette to wipe my face.... and the table.” He adds the last part with a shy giggle causing the rest of the table to laugh, except Ikki. 

“Hey! I love aunt Lin more than you!” Ikki speaks up angrily, staring at her brother. 

“Naaaa! Aunt Lin’s my hero so I love her more!”

“She’s my hero too!”

“I said it first!”

“Well, I meant it more!” 

Jinora being older than her siblings is more mature in such situations and avoids conflict, in true Airbender fashion she cuts and runs. 

“Don’t worry Aunt Kya I love you the most.” Jinora reaches for Kya’s hands and the older woman wraps her niece in a hug.

“I love you too little lady, so much.” She says as she squeezes the young girl.

Lin looks to Kya for help but soon seeing the display of affection decides to wait before asking for Kya’s help. 

“I love Aunt Lin more!” 

“Do not!” 

“Do so!”

“Do not!” 

“Do so!” 

Lin, unaware of what to do, looked to Kya with a pleading look on her face. 

“Help me!” She whisper shouted to Kya who just giggled at the woman. 

“It doesn’t matter which one of you loves Aunt Lin more cause I love her the most!” Kya declares wrapping her arms around Lin pulling the metal bender closer. 

Lin’s eyes went wide as Bumi spits out his water as Izumi chokes on her breakfast and Su stifles a laugh. 

The air bender children go silent as they stare at their Aunts trying to figure out a response. 

“Meelo I think Aunt Kya wins...” Ikki says to her brother.

“I guess she does, she’s known Aunt Lin longest, even longer than daddy so she has to love her the most.” Meelo looks over to his father who audibly chokes on his food. 

“I suppose you kids forgot that I used to date aunt Lin so I think I could win this one,” Tenzin says, a proud look plastered across his face as if he’d won. 

“I don’t know tenny, I’ve got a pretty good feeling that I win this one.” Kya looked back towards her brother pulling Lin impossibly closer. 

“I dated Lin for nearly ten years!” Tenzin says, raising his voice in confusion as to how Kya could possibly win. 

“And then broke up with her! After ten years! AND THEN not even two months later you’re dating Pema who just miraculously happens to be two and a half months pregnant!” Kya raises her voice more than Tenzin but instead of confusion, her voice is filled with pure rage and disgust. 

At Kya’s words, the entire table went silent. All eyes fell on Tenzin who was shellshocked, he had no clue his sister resented him for how things ended or even that she knew how far along Pema was and that it didn’t fit the timeline of when he broke up with Lin. 

“Kya-I uh... Lin...well..I-“ 

“Tenzin I don’t wanna hear it, not right now....excuse me everyone I’ve got to go.” Without another word Kya got up, gently pushing Lin away from her right embrace, and left. 

Tenzin looked from his wife to Lin, to Kya who was furiously storming away. He went to get up but Lin looked him dead in the eyes and waved him off with her hand, motioning for him to sit back down. 

“I’ll go, it’s my fault this even happened.” Lin got up ruffling Meelo’s hair as he looked up at her confused. 

“Thank you for breakfast Su, it was amazing,” Lin says half-heartedly as she walks past Su, stopping to put an arm on her shoulder, easing the younger Beifong’s concerns. 

With that, both women had left the room and all eyes fell back onto Tenzin who awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and shame. 

“Daddy, did you break up with Aunt Lin?” Ikki asks, looking towards her father with confusion. 

“Daddy, why would you leave Aunt Lin?” Meelo asks a similar expression crossing his face. 

But Jinora’s face tells a different story, the other two children may not be able to put two and two together but she can subtract two and a half months from not even two months and something there just doesn’t add up. 

Jinora’s face changes from a look of contemplation to one similar to Kya’s face before she stormed out. 

“Dad, say it’s not true! Mom?!” Jinora asks, looking angrily between her parents. 

“Honey it’s not like that-“ Tenzin tries but is cut off by Pema. 

“Sweetie you get to feel however you want to feel about this but I’d- we’d like the chance to explain,” Pema says trying to balance being a good mother and being a good person. 

Jinora gets up and leaves in the same direction as Kya. The table is once again silent and confused. 

Outside Lin has finally caught up to Kya as they reach the river that flows through Zofu. Kya takes a seat at the riverbank allowing her feet to fall in the water and Lin mimics the action. 

“I’m sorry,” Kya says, her eyes finally chancing a glance at Lin but when they lock eye contact there is nothing but love. 

“It’s...uh it’s fine, it’s nice to know that you um -that you felt so strongly about everything.” Lin awkwardly playing with the hemp of her shirt looks up at Kya who is now smiling at her like a newborn puppy. 

“Aww! Lin of course I do, you were my best friend growing up... and then I uh- I left... and I always felt bad that I wasn’t there when you and Tenzin got together or when you broke up, you know I didn’t talk to him for months after I heard, I know that you did some serious damage to Air Temple Island but I actually sunk the island a good two meters.” Kya says laughing at the memory.

“You didn’t!” 

“Yup, sure did. Dad was so mad! It was hilarious though, Bumi still talks about it I’m surprised you haven’t heard all about it.” 

The two women laugh before falling into a comfortable silence. Lin looks up into the sky seeing the full moon, everyone knows that water benders are more powerful during the full moon but what few get the privilege of knowing is that the water benders are so linked to the moon that the full moon amplified their emotions. That’s why she shouted at Tenzin, Lin thought as the watched the clouds slowly cover part of the moon. 

Kya didn’t know what to say, she’d almost revealed her feelings for Lin in front of everyone but now it was just them. A cold breeze went past the women, goosebumps appearing on Lin’s exposed arms as she hugged herself for warmth. Kya couldn’t help but melt at the action. 

“You cold?” 

“Na, it could be worse.” The metal bender shrugs as the looks away, back towards the sky. 

“Lin,” Kya says using her index finger to guide Lin’s face towards her. “Just admit that your cold, it’s not a weakness, not when you’re around me...” Kya holds the eye contact she’s created, waiting for the younger woman’s response. 

“I’m cold,” Lin mumbles quietly. 

“Did you hear something?” Kya asks playfully looking around. 

“Kya, I’m cold.” The earth bender says, a little louder this time. 

“I’m sorry, did you say something, couldn’t quite hear you?” Kya’s smirk grows as she raises an eyebrow in question. 

“Dam it Kya, I’m cold,” Lin says looking directly at the water bender. 

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” Kya asks, her smirk growing impossibly smugger. 

“Hold me...” Lin says so quietly she’s not sure she ever said anything. 

But she did and for a moment it felt as if the world had stopped spinning. Kya was shocked, Lin Beifong, daughter of Toph Beifong, Chief of Republic Cities MetalBending Police Force, was asking to be held. Kya must’ve been consumed by her thoughts for longer than she thought as Lin began to visibly harden up once more. 

Before Lin could build her walls back up Kya leaned over and pulled her close. To everyone’s surprise, Lin wrapped her arms around Kya as the water bender put a hand around her neck pulling Lin impossibly closer in the hug. 

Lin had to stop her mind from thinking about the fact that her face was resting just above Kya’s breast and her hands were just inches above the water benders hips. 

“Comfy there Chief?” Kya asks as she gently runs her fingers up and down Lin’s biceps. 

Goosebumps once again cross Lin’s skin but this time for an entirely different reason. They stay there like that for what felt like hours, completely content until Kya notices a bruise on Lin’s arm. 

“What’s this from?” Kya asks, gesturing to the purple skin. 

“Dunno.” Lin shrugs. 

“Let me heal it,” Kya says looking into Lin’s eyes. 

“No, it’s fine Kya, it’s just a tiny bruise-“ Lin tries but before she can continue she sees the look on Kya’s face and knows she’s getting healed whether she likes it or not. 

Instead of fighting Lin opts to extend her hand so Kya can work her magic. 

“Good.” The water bender hums as she bends the water out of the flowing river next to them. 

The water begins to glow as Kya gently places it over Lin’s bruise. They both know that the ‘wound’ would heal within a week without Kya’s assistance and wouldn’t cause any major inconveniences in Lin’s life but neither one of them was about to say that. 

Kya loves the look of peace and tranquillity that so rarely crosses Lin’s face but it could always be seen when Kya was healing her. Lin loved the way it felt and the entire process fascinated her. 

Bending had always been a point of fascination for Lin, the way her mother couldn’t see so she used her element of earth to help her not only ‘see’ but go on to become the mother of metal bending and the self-proclaimed world’s greatest earth bender. The way that ancient earth benders learnt from the badger moles just like her mother had. The way fire benders learnt from dragons, air benders from the flying bison and water benders from the moon herself. 

Obviously, Lin understood earth bending the best but it was always water bending that fascinated her the most, the element that should’ve scared her instead enticed her. The way people observed the moon and it’s relation to the ocean and then learnt to do the same. And then healing with water, that was entirely different but somehow only fascinated her more. The glow of the water was so relaxing that Lin hadn’t even realised the deep through she’d slipped into until Kya had finished. 

“All better.” The water bender said with a smile before placing a gentle kiss the were the bruise once was. 

Lin’s heart began to flutter at the simple action and before she knew it she found herself leaning in towards Kya. The two locked eyes and held the eye contact as they both began to slowly lean in allowing the other enough time to pull away. 

They were just inches apart, their noses practically touching when Kya spoke. 

“Are you sure?” 

Without even a second of hesitation, Lin leaned in kissing the water bender passionately. Kya’s hands snaked around the back of Lin’s neck pulling her impossibly closer as the metal benders hand found their way the Kya’s hips, gently squeezing her. 

“Aunt Kya? Aunt Lin? Are you guys out here?” Jinora came down towards the riverbank shouting for the two before she saw them kissing. 

She stood there shocked, it had never occurred to her that the reason her Aunt Kya had gotten so mad and said she loved Lin more was that she loved Lin in this way but the more the young air bender thought about it the more it made sense. 

They lived together, they would always show up to events together, they always sat next to each other, in fact, Jinora couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen one of them without the other except for earlier that day.

“Oh, my spirits Jinora!” Kya shouts quickly pulling away from the kiss. 

“How long have you been standing there?!” Lin asks her face Turing a bright shade of red. 

“Long enough!” The young girl giggles rocking back and forth on her feet. “So are you two like dating now or what?” She asks looking between the two women. 

“Well that’s something your Aunt Lin and I might need to discuss later,” Kya says bending down so that she is level with her niece. 

“And for now maybe we could all keep this to ourselves, huh?” Lin suggests placing a hand over Jinora’s shoulder. 

“Ok!” The young girl says far too enthusiastically for Lin’s liking. 

“We should head in it’s getting kinda cold don’t you think?” Kya says to Jinora, the air bender just nods before running ahead. 

Kya looks up at Lin who is smiling back down at her and at that moment they knew things would be ok. 

“Well come on, you weren’t kidding, it is getting cold,” Lin says taking a few steps forward before looking back to see Kya still bent down. 

Lin laughs as she realises what’s happened and Kya pouts, looking up at the metal bender with puppy dog eyes. 

“You’re stuck aren’t you?” Lin laughs. 

“No, it’s just comfy down here.” Kya deadpans. 

“Yes, I’m stuck now help me!” The water bender laughs as Lin extends a hand for her to grab. 

Once Kya is back on her feet they begin to walk back inside, this time with their hands linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISSED GUYS!!!! I said it would happen eventually and now is that time ahaha!!!! I really, really REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter and maybe leave a comment and/or kudos, thank you so much for reading and I love you xx :))


	17. Don't Worry I Won't Tell Anyone

The two women walked back into the house with Jinora running along in front of them, every thirty seconds or so she turns around and asks them a question. ‘Are you two dating now? Are you gonna get married? Does this mean I could have a cousin? Will you still love me if you have a baby?’ 

“Jinora, hun these are things I’m gonna have to ask your aunt Lin first but I can tell you one thing, we’re always gonna love you and nothing will ever change that, okay?” Kya stopped and bent down onto her level, gently rubbing the airbender’s shoulder as she spoke. 

Jinora for the first time since they started walking stayed silent and they all continued until they were climbing the stairs to the house. “Is Daddy in there?” Jinora asks, still mad at her father. 

“Come on J, you can’t stay mad at your dad,” Kya says, putting her hand on the young girl’s shoulder to push her towards the door but she plants her feet firmly. “You’re still mad at him and I’m like ninety-nine percent sure aunt Lin is so I am too.” Kya looks back at Lin silently asking for help but she doesn’t expect Lin to step forward and hug Jinora. 

“Honey, let me explain,” Lin waited for a response and within seconds the young girl was nodding waiting for her aunt to make everything better, Lin chanced a glance at Kya expecting her to be worried but all she could see on the waterbender’s face was love. “I used to be very mad at your daddy, your mom too but mainly your dad,” They each chuckled lightly and Kya placed her hand on Lin’s shoulder. “You’re a smart girl so I’m sure you figured out that if your dad and I broke up and two months later your mom was two and a half months pregnant that something doesn’t add up.’’ Jinora nodded,” It means daddy is a no-good cheating scumbag!” Jinora said angrily balling her fists together. “Woah little lady where did you learn all those words?” Kya asks, shocked that she knew such words, considering she grew up on airhead island where everyone is a goody-two-shoes. “Oh spirits, I know where she learnt it,” Lin says facepalming herself as Kya gave them a quizzical look. “Toph” “Grandma Toph’’, They both say at the same time as Kya tries not to laugh at Lin’s face. 

“I was just going to say that you're smart enough to figure that one out but you can’t stay mad at your da-” Before Lin could explain she was interrupted by the young waterbender. “Why not, if you two are still mad at him then so am I!” She shouts angrily sounding more like her sister Ikki than herself. 

“I grew up with your dad, I’ve known him his entire life and I’ve hated him for most of that time,” Lin gives her a pointed look as if to ask where the hell she’s going with this. “Okay maybe hate is a hard word but you’re a big sister you know that when the new baby comes along you start to feel-” Jinora who had been nodding finished the sentence before Kya could, “Like you’re not so special anymore,”

“Yes! Exactly so because of that I didn’t like your daddy very much but once my dad, your Grandpa Aang, found out Tenzin was an Airbender like him uncle Bumi and I stopped mattering as much but then after what he did to Lin I really hated him. But if I didn’t put that aside then I wouldn’t know you or Ikki or Meelo, I would be missing out on my family so I forgave him, I don’t hate your daddy, not anymore anyway.” Kya finished hugging Jinora but the young Airbender still wasn’t convinced. 

“But aunt Lin still hates him!” she protested causing Kya and Jinora to look at Lin expectantly. 

“Uh well you see, I too hated your dad believe it or not,” The three women giggled lightly at Lin’s unexpected display of humour. “And I’m gonna let you in on a secret little lady, when you were born I didn’t like you very much, I hate to say it but I pretty much hated you.” Jinora’s face contorted as Lin spoke. 

“Why would you hate meI was just a bab- Oh! It’s because when daddy cheated on you he made me...” The realization slowly hitting the young Airbender. 

“But if I stayed mad at your dad I would still be mad at you and probably Ikki but definitely Meelo,” Lin isn’t joking about that one and they all knew it making her comment that much funnier as they all tried not to laugh. “And like aunt Kya, I wouldn’t know how awesome you guys are, so you’ve got to forgive him.” 

“Yeah, maybe not right away, you get to feel however you want but he loves you and we love him and I know deep down you love him too,” Kya says hugging Jinora. 

“Okay fine but I’m staying mad at him until tomorrow,” Jinora announces and they can both tell she’s not budging on this and with a laugh they nod and start walking in again. 

“Oh and don’t worry I won’t tell anyone that I saw you two about to have sex.” She says casually as she bounces off to her room leaving the two woman in shock. 

“Hey, we weren’t..” Lin tries but trails off, releasing she’s too far to hear and wouldn't care if she could. 

Kya and Lin link hands as they walk down to their room. “What are you going to tomorrow?”Lin asks as she looks for her outfit for tomorrow. 

“Stuck on babysitting duty… which I love but you know there are things I’d rather be doing,” Kya responds as she sits down on the bed. 

“I’m guessing I’m things,” Lin says dryly as Kya laughs and she can’t help but join in laughing. 

“Why yes you are but what are you doing tomorrow?” Kya asks, Lin hadn’t thought much about what she’d do tomorrow, she’d more just asked Kya to start up a conversation. 

“I guess I’ll probably try to spend some more time with Su.” 

“You guys are the cutest, I love how much you’re trying with her.’’

“Just making up for the lost time.” Lin sighs, the memory of all the years they spent apart still weighing heavy on her conscience. 

“I wish I had a sister,” Kya mumbles as she drifts off to sleep, Lin rolls over to hug her and mumbles back. “No, you don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated, love you xx :))

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you’re all enjoying this! Please leave a comment or kuddos as they really do keep me going!!! 💕


End file.
